Lincoln's Modern Life
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: Lisa creates a device that peers into other dimensions and accidentally sucks in Rocker, Heffer, and Filbert. Will the trio get home? Will Rocko survive his encounter with the Louds.
1. Lisa's Crosses Dimensions

**Lincoln's Modern Life**

**Chapter 1: Lisa crosses dimensions**

**By ****Dr. John Smith**

Lisa Loud proclaimed to her sisters and brother her new invention. It took her all week but she finally built a cross dimensional machine based on the one Lincoln dreamed about. This one had minor differences, such as its complicated structure wouldn't fit into a watch. She showed her siblings the machine with a look of pride. "Behold!" She said with glee.

"What is this?" Lori asked.

"It's my new invention." She proclaimed. "This is an inter-dimensional device. It can open a door between our world and a different universe!" The siblings did not look impressed. "What?"

"It looks like something outta the Stargate." Lana commented.

"This is not a Stargate," Lisa deadpanned. "This is an inter-dimensional device!" She turned around and pulled a lever. The machine buzzed and whizzed.

Elsewhere in O-Town, Rocko is looking for his dog Spunky. The rock wallaby searched everywhere. At his dining room table, his buddies Heffer and Filburt were playing a board game, eels and escalators. Spunky ran out of the kitchen chewing a shoe. As Rocko tackles Spunky he looks up to see a small hole in the middle of the room. Literally. Rocko stands and pokes it. "What is this?"

Filburt and Heffer stood behind Rocko, Filburt scratching his chin. "This looks dangerous."

"It looks fun, right Rocko?" Heffer said.

Rocko didn't know what to say. Spunky got out of his arms and jumped through the hole. Rocko screamed. "Spunky!" Jumping in with him. Filburt and Heffer following.

Back at the Loud House, Lisa scratched her head at the lack of happening. "I swear it works."

"Good job genius." Lori said before leaving. The others almost left when a dog jumped out of the machine, landing into Lisa's arms. "A dog? I might have connected to a universe filled with dogs." Spunky barked, licking her face. Soon after Rocko, Heffer, and Filburt all flew out of the machine. Heffer and Filburt landing on the floor, Rocko landing in Lily's crib.

"What the? Where am I?" He noticed Spunky in Lisa's arms. "Spunky!" He jumped out the crib and grabbed the dog from the girl. "Spunky are you ok?" Spunky barked. Rocko looked to the shocked Loud children. "Umm… Hello…"

Lisa examined Rocko quizzically. "Interesting. You resemble that of a kangaroo or a rock wallaby."

"I am a wallaby." Rocko said. It was that moment Filburt and Heffer woke up. "Wow. Are we in heck?" The steer asked, poking Lola's tiara. The princess waved his finger away.

"Back off cow!" Lola screamed.

"Well this has been fun, but I should be going now. Come on Spunky. Heffer. Filburt." When the three began to walk through, a green blob thing poked his head through.

"Rocko!?"

"Mr. Bighead?"

Mr. Bighead laughed. "Perfect! I can finally be rid of you!" He disappeared and an axe flew out into the machine. Destroying it. Lisa and Rocko dropped to their knees dramatically. Both shouting "Noooooooooooo!"

Heffer placed a hand on Rocko's back. "It's ok Rocko."

"What do you mean it's ok! We're stuck here! Stuck here forever!" Rocko jumped onto Heffer in anger.

"Not to worry… Rocko was it? I can fix this machine in no time flat." Lisa said, adjusting her glasses. Rocko climbed down.

"Really?" He asked, picking up Spunky.

"Affirmative. But I will need some time, so my siblings shall show you and your friends around." Lisa said, pointing Rocko to the stunned, silent, and shocked Louds. Heffer tapped Leni on the shoulder.

"Say would you happen to have a kitchen? Jumping dimensions has made me hungry."

Leni turned to the steer with a smile. "Totes! Let me show you. Like I could totes make you one of my favorite smoothies." She said, guiding Heffer.

"Smoothies!" He said excitedly. Filburt looked around.

"Oh no. This place is filthy. I gotta wash my hands just looking at it." Filburt said, walking out of the room. "Bathroom. Dirty. Wash your hands."

The other Louds left the room. Lincoln stood next to an exasperated Rocko. "So… You're friends eh?"

"Yep. Your sisters eh?" Rocko said to Lincoln.

Lincoln looked forward at his sisters causing genuine chaos. "Yep."

**This is a carryover form my other account MrKite456. Uploading here because I forgot my login information / So re-uploading the first 3 chapters and then continuing from where I left off.**


	2. Rocko in the Loud House

**Lincoln's Modern Life**

**Chapter 2: Rocko in The Loud House**

Rocko and Spunky looked around the house in amazement. Lincoln walking with him. "So you and your sisters live here?"

"Yup. We also have pets; A cat named Cliff, a hamster named Geo, a bird named Walt, and a dog named Charles." Lincoln explained. Rocko smiled.

"That's a lot of animals… Wait did you say dog?" Lincoln nodded. Rocko's face grew worried as he noticed Spunky wasn't by him. Both looked to see Charles being chased by Spunky. Rocko jumped into the air, and weirdly enough his eyes popped out of his head as well as his brain as he yelled, "Spunky!"

Lincoln yelled as well, "Charles!" Both ran after their dogs. Spunky and Charles barked at each other as they ran around the hallway. Both tackled their dogs until they realized, Lincoln grabbed Spunky and Rocks grabbed Charles. Charles growled at Rocko. "Hehe… Good boy…" Charles got closer, his teeth showing more. "Down boy!" Charles lunged at Rocko as the wallaby ran away screaming. The wallaby ran past Lynn's room and was stopped by said sports star.

"Hey kangaroo! Think fast!" She kicked balls towards Rocko, him screaming and avoid being hit. Rocko was stopped by Lola and Lana. "Hey wallaby! Play with us!" Lola screamed.

"Ok… Umm… What do you wanna play?" Rocko asked timidly. Both girls pulled out sticks and yelled, "Kangaroo piñata!" Rocko screamed as he ran to avoid being beaten. He managed to run down the stairs to the living room.

He stopped to catch his breath and looked to the reader. "The Loud House is a very dangerous house." He heard the sound of a blender and peeked into the kitchen. Heffer and Leni were drinking an array of smoothies.

"OMG you can stomach anything! I've never had anyone eat a triple bean burrito bologna sandwich baroquely mix smoothy before." Leni said in amazement. Heffer chugged the drink and burped.

"That's nothin, I've eaten way worse before." Heffer said. Leni went back to the fridge as Rocko took a seat.

"Heffer, have all you been doing is eating?" Rocko asked.

Heffer nodded. "Yeah. This Leni girl makes all kinds of smoothies. What about you Rocko?"

Rocko peeked around the corner to see if Lola and Lana were there. "I could be better." Leni came back with a smoothy for Heffer. He automatically started drinking.

"Hey there kangaroo thingy." Leni greeted.

"Hello. Umm… What was your name?" Rocko asked.

"I'm Leni. Did you get a chance to meet my family yet?" She asked with a smile.

"I met two little girls and that boy. One tried pelting me with sports balls." He explained.

Leni giggled. "You met my sisters Lola and Lana. They're twins. You met my brother Lincoln and were pelted by my sister Lynn." Leni explained. Rocko screamed and hid behind Heffer as Lola and Lana entered the dining room.

"Hey Leni, have you seen that kangaroo guy? He said he was gonna play but then ran away." Lana wined.

"Yeah! He's gonna play with us wether he likes it or not!" Lola shouted.

"I think I saw Rocko in the backyard." Heffer said. The twins smiled and ran outside. Rocko sat back down.

"Thanks Heff." Rocko said. "Say Leni. I think we should all get together and properly introduce ourselves."

Leni got a huge smile. "That would be totes amazing!" She ran into the living room and yelled for her siblings. All of them ran into the living room. Lincoln was dragged down the stairs by Spunky. "Everyone lets introduce ourselves."

Lori walked up to the wallaby and cow. "I'm Lori, the oldest."

Leni walked up. "I'm Leni… Wait, you already know that."

A girl dressed in purple pulled out a guitar and jumped into Rocko's arms. "I'm Luna dude."

Rocko chuckled nervously. "Pleasure… Can you get off me?"

She rolled a finger under his chin. "Sure thing dude." She winked at him before Luan walked up, extending a hand. Rocko and Heffer shook, getting electrocuted.

"I'm Luan. I'm an up and coming comedian." She said, a flower spraying the two with water.

The next one to walk up Rocko recognized. "I'm Lynn. I'm kind of a sports star."

"You tried to kill me with balls!" Rocko shouted.

Lynn chuckled nervously before backing away. The white haired boy walked up to Rocko.

"I'm Lincoln. I'm the only boy in the family." He greeted, extending a hand. Rocko shook with a smile. Lincoln looked around. "Where's Lucy?"

"Here I am." Lucy announced beside Heffer, causing the two to jump and scream. Heffer jumping into Rocko's arms. Crushing him immediately. "I'm Lucy. I like to write poetry. I wrote this one. It's called Rocko." She began reading off a piece of paper. "Rocko, Rocko. You came from a port hole. You look a bit weird, but I think that's sweet." Rocko and Heffer looked to each other oddly. The twins walked up to Rocko, causing him to jump and scream.

One in overalls and a red cap introduced herself first. "I'm Lana."

The other dressed in a princess outfit did as well. "I'm Lola." Rocko sweated nervously waiting for the sticks to hit him. "Sorry about trying to hit you like a piñata." Both apologized.

Rocko ruffled their hair. "It's ok mates."

The young girl in the green sweater walked up. "I'm Lisa. I built the machine that brought you here."

Lincoln walked up with a small, smiling baby. "This is our youngest sister Lily." Lily babbled. Heffer and Rocko awwwed. "Well let me introduce myself. I'm Rocko Stretchbrain. I work at a comic book store called Kind Of A Lot-O-Comics."

Heffer cleared his throat. "I'm Heffer Wolfe. I was adopted by wolves. I love this restaurant called Chokey Chicken."

Rocko looked around. "Where's Filburt?" At the moment, a neurotic looking turtle walked down in an apron and hairnet. "Filburt?"

"This place is filthy Rocko. We can't leave until it's clean." Filburt said.

"Filburt please. This place looks fine." Rocko defended. He looked to the Louds. "He's kind of a neat freak."

"No worries Rocko." Lincoln said. "I hope Lisa can fix that machine to get you home."

"No worries brother. I can fix it no problem. Now I must get working." The young genius walked back to her room. The others left the room, Luna winking to Rocko before walking to her room. Heffer, Rocko, and Lincoln sat on the couch. "So where are you from?"

"We're from O-Town." Said Heffer.

"What's this place?" Rocko asked.

"Royal Woods. We're in Michigan." Lincoln told them.

A grumbling sound caught Lincoln and Rocko off guard. Heffer placed a hand on his stomach. "I'm hungry."

**Still the best writing I've ever done.**


	3. From O-Town with Love

**Lincoln's Modern Life**

**Chapter 3: From O-Town with love**

Lisa was busy at the machine. Flipping through different dimensions like a tv. She stopped on one and spotted two figures she perceived to be beavers. One yellow and one brown. "Excuse me gentleman." The genius called out. The two beavers looked over.

"Oooooh! Hey Norb! Look at this place. So cool." The brown beaver called out. The yellow beaver pulled his brother out of the way.

"Sorry madam-o-rino. Dag is a bit of an idiot. How may I help you?" Norb asked.

"Do you two know a wallaby named Rocko?" She asked the beavers. The beavers gave it a thought.

"What's a Rocko?" They said in unison. Lisa rolled her eyes.

"Thank you gentleman." And with a pull of a lever she was flipping through dimensions. Lincoln and Rocko peeked through the doorway. She crossed a name off a notepad. "A universe filled with Angry Beavers."

"Hey Lisa. Just checking to see if the machine is ready." Lincoln asked his sister as him and the Wallaby stood next to her.

"Not yet. I am testing the dimensional rift. Testing out a few universes with the hopes of finding your universe Rocko." The young genius explained.

Rocko smiled. "Gee Lisa. That's great, but how long will it take? I need to get home. My boss will be wondering where I am… Me girlfriend too. Crikey she's probably worried sick."

In O-Town. A muscular Rhino woman in workout gear jogged up to Rocko's door, knocking loudly. "Come on Rocky! Let's go! We got a 20 mile date night to get too!" She knocked even more. "Hmmm probably with the steer and turtle boy." She nonchalantly jogged away.

Back in Royal Woods, Lisa pulled the lever again. Stopping on a random universe. A combined Cat and Dog. "Excuse me gentlemen."

The cat looked towards Lisa. "Why hello there little girl. Why aren't you cute with your little glasses."

The dog stuck his head through. "Gee Cat get a load of this place!" Cat pulled Dog out of the way.

"Do you happen to know a wallaby named Rocko?"

"What's a Rocko?" Cat and Dog asked in unison. Lisa adjusted her glasses.

"Thank you gentlemen." She said, pulling the lever. She crossed off another name. "A universe filled with hybrid CatDogs."

"So how long do you think it'll be?" Lincoln asked. Lisa eyed the machine.

"About 12 hours." She said bluntly.

"Crikey 12 hours. What am I gonna do in that time?" Rocko asked timidly.

Lincoln gave it some thought, "My friend Clyde and Ronnie Ann are gonna hang out at the arcade. Wanna join?"

Rocko smiled. "Sure. How much trouble can happen at an arcade."

A while later Lincoln, Rocko, Heffer, and Filburt walked to the arcade, the white haired boy took that opportunity to get to know the trio a bit more. "So this is Royal Woods eh? Seems like a lovely place Lincoln." Rocko said, marveled by the small town.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. But I bet O-Town is cooler." Lincoln said. The wallaby, steer, and turtle eyed each other. "If everyone in O-Town are as cool as you Rocko, I gotta see it some day." As Lincoln walked hear heard a familiar voice as a fist punched his arm.

"Watch where you're walking lame-o." Ronnie Ann said laughing.

"Hey Ronnie Ann." Lincoln turned to Rocko and his friends. "Guys this is Ronnie Ann. She's my fr-"

"I'm his girlfriend." She said, shaking Rocko's hand. Lincoln laughed nervously. "Lincoln. We talked about this, I'm your girlfriend now, so stop addressing me as friend to everyone." Ronnie Ann got into his face.

"Nice to meet you Ronnie Ann. I'm Rocko." The wallaby introduced.

"Heffer." The steer said.

"Filburt. Oh my.. did you wash your hands? I can't shake hands with someone who could be carrying diseases." The turtle said nervously. Ronnie Ann gave Lincoln a weird look.

"Excuse us gentleman." She took Lincoln aside. "Who the heck are they?"

"Lisa created some device that goes to other universes. These guys were sucked through." Lincoln explained. Ronnie Ann looked to the three again before sighing.

"Alright. But if they're lame-os I'm ditching them." She said, slyly grinning to Lincoln.

**Now the next chapter will be the rest of the Louds taking care of Spunky.**


	4. Spunky's Loud Day

**Lincoln's Modern Life**

**Chapter 4: Spunky's Loud Day**

Lori was in her bedroom brushing her hair. She was having a messenger video chat with her boyfriend Bobby when a surprising visiter waltzed in. "So that's what happened Boo Boo Bear. My sister created some dumb machine and brought three weirdos to here. Literally the weirdest thing Lisa has done."

"Yeah Babe. Totally weird." Bobby commented. A small yawn was heard as Lori turned to see Spunky walking in a circle and lying down on her bed to take a nap. The couple letting out an awww at the scene. "And who is that little guy?" Bobby asked. Lori rolled over and gave Spunky a few head rubs. "He belongs to that Rocko guy. His name was Sparky or something." Lori went to brush again but something was missing.

"Boo Boo Bear… My brush is missing." Lori said in a panic.

"Uh.. Babe. Behind you." Bobby pointed behind her as Lori shot around to see Spunky eating her brush whole. "BAD DOG!" The girl shouted. Spunky shot up and ran off with Lori chasing after. "GIVE ME BACK MY BRUSH!" The teen chased the dog down the hall until Spunky took a sudden sharp turn and tumbled down the stairs. Hitting every step on the way down. The dog smacking right into Leni.

"Awwww Sporky." The second oldest awed out at Spunky. The puppy barking out the brush onto the floor as Lori finally caught up to him. "Oh hey Lori. Did you meet Sporky yet?"

Lori's right eye twitched as she snatched her brush from the ground. "That dog stays OUT of our room." And with that Lori stormed back up to her room and slammed the door. Leni held Spunky to her chest as they walked to the living room couch where Luna was practicing her guitar work. "Luna did you meet Sporky?"

The rocker didn't glance up. Her eyes glued to her guitar as she answered. "Spunky.

"Huh?"

"Dude, his name is Spunky. Rocko told us before he left with Lincoln." Luna explained. Leni was staring off into space as if two shorted out wires were trying to connect while Spunky simply licked her face. "So you two just hanging out?"

"Totes. Little guy came running down the stares. Guess he really wanted to see me." The blonde explained. Luna raised an eyebrow to Spunky. The dog barking happily. Lune gave a smile and rubbed his head. The puppy licking her hand happily. In the distance stood Charles. The dog growling as he saw Spunky get attention. The Loud family dog began running up to Leni and jumped onto the couch. Barking his head off at Spunky. Spunky running off of Leni's lap and into the dining room. Luna and Leni glared at Charles and began to scold him.

"Bad dog! Very bad dog!" Leni scolded.

"Yeah dude! Be nice to Spunky." Luna scolded. Charles began to whine as he hopped off the couch and trotted to the dining room, running into Spunky. Spunky barked happily as Charles began to growl. Charles began to chase Spunky. Spunky running for his life as Charles made chase. Spunky made his way upstairs and ran into Lisa's room. Charles right behind him and smacking right into Spunky as the two dogs watched the young scientist test another dimension.

In the port hole was that of a green skinned kid with bright dark pink eyes. He stared annoyed at Lisa. "Excuse me sir, do you know who Ro-"

"What is the meaning of this!? Who dares communicate inter dimensional travel with the likes of me? ZIM!" The green skinned kid yelled.

"I was trying to-"

"Speak child. I demand you answer me!"

"If you'd let me ta-"

"Not much for words eh? Stupid humans. No matter the dimension you still fall victim to the likes of ZI-" Zim was cut off by Lisa switching off his dimension. "Angry aliens are certainly not Rocko's dimension." Lisa said before going at it again. Spunky and Charles looked to each other. Charles chasing Spunky once more.

**My hopes is to keep true to the spirits of both shows while still writing an entertaining story. **


End file.
